Abby is Leaving Heartlake City
Authors * Miasport Introduction Hiiiii guys! I'm going to write what Fiona and I have played! It's a story! AbbyIsLeaving.jpg I hope you like it! ''-Crystal'' Characters Abby: A girl who goes to Elvendale City because her big sister works there. She's unhappy and she doesn't really like her sister. She had an accident while skiing this winter, so now she's on crutches. Miok: Abby's sister. She works in a crystal fabric in Elvendale City. Now the whole family goes there. She lent her phone to Abby to be able to take some photos of the High School. Jeyna: Abby and Miok's mom, she wants to have the best evening for her daugther Abby in Heartlake City. Olivia: She had to go shopping for her mom, and on the way, she meets Abby, her school friend. Abby was crying in front of the High School. Emma, Stephanie and Andrea: Olivia's best friends. They want to do a surprise party at the Amusement Park for Abby to say goodbye to her . Mia: She has a big brother called Daniel and she built a treehouse with him. Ben: He is a boy who goes to Heartlake High. He likes Abby a little bit… Sophie: A girl from LEGO City. She's here for 1 year because her dad has to work here, now she lives at Olivia's house. She's Abby's fr Chapter 1 It's the evening in Heartlake City, Olivia saw Abby and she goes to her. Olivia: Oh! Hi! What are you doing here? Are you crying? Why then? Does your leg hurt? Abby: Hm... what? Me? *sniff* No! I'm okay, my leg is okay. Look, I can stand up without my crutches! Ohhh! Oooohhh.............!!!!!?!??! CIMG8149.JPG Abby falls on Olivia's hands! Olivia: Are... are you okay now? Be careful. Abby: Ohh... Thank you. It was just an imbalance... Olivia: Ok, what are you doing here at school? It's a holiday! Abby: Well, I'm enjoying to be here... You know, in 2 days I'll leave HLC... and I wanted to do a party and see my friend and best friends too, but... I think it's all lost. My mom says we're too busy. Olivia: (gets an idea to do a surprise party for her): Oh! I just remembered something! I don't know if you know, but tomorrow waves at the beach will be great for surfing! Would you like to come? You should enjoy the waves while you're here, because in Elvendale City aren't any beaches. Abby: My leg isn't good for surfing, so... I don't know... Sorry, I have to go now. Bye Olivia....I will miss you so much...that's so fast to say bye, but.. yes, bye. Olivia: Ok, bye! Abby, a little bit shocked, goes to the pizzeria (she loves pizza, that's her favourite food) and Miok and Jeyna are waiting on her in the porch of the pizzeria. She lost her sister's phone at school. Chapter 2 Jeyna: Abby, tonight is your last night in Heartlake City so we are going to eat your favourite food, pizza! Which one do you want? CIMG8151.JPG Jeyna has enough money for 3 pizzas and for 3 drinks. Abby: Well, I want… This one with pineapple! Jeyna: Okay, and you, Mio…? Abby: Oh no! I want the one with the mushrooms!!! Miok: I want to have the original, with a lot of cheese. Abby: No! Sorry mum, I want to have the other… Well, can I have two? Miok: Whaaaaat? But… Jeyna: Thank you Miok, you're the best, and you, Abby, too! The man who works at the pizzeria comes and Jeyna orders the pizzas and the drinks. Jeyna: Okay Abby, in the shop over there they sell some caps, and you can choose one for a souvenir of Heartlake City. Miok: Mum, I think a photo is great. Jeyna: What do you think, Abby? Do you want to have a souvenir?…Abby?!??! Abby: is watching the lake: Ehm… what? Yes… I mean… souvenir? Eh yes, sure! Jeyna: Right!!! Oliver comes with the pizzas and the drinks. Jeyna: Have a good meal, Abby! Oh ok then Miok, we're going to eat the pizza together, alright? Abby: Thanks! Miok: Mum! You can have the pizza! I'm going to buy tacos! See you!!!!! She goes with her backpack. Jeyna: NOOOOOOO! Miok! She goes under and stop Miok. Jeyna: Listen, we have to have the BEST evening EVER for Abby! You promised that you will help me! Come on! Miok: Okay! Sorry! (she says to the tacos seller) Jeyna (back to the pizzeria): So sorry Abby, I had to... to... go... to go to... to the toilets! Abby: That's ok! Miok: Oh, you are going to be fat! You eat one pizza and now you eat a second one?!?!!? Abby: Yes, I'm hungry! Chapter 3 It's the night in Heartlake City. The sky is black, Abby now has her new cap and she's sleeping. The next morning is Heartlake City's the birthday. Olivia isn't sleeping - she's talking on her phone with her friends. Olivia: You know, I think it's hard for her, she just loved Heartlake City, so I think we have to do something. Do you think so, girls? Mia: Yes, you're right. Stephanie: Oh yeah, then she can have a great goodbye of all her friends and Heartlake City. CIMG8154.JPG Kate: Yup! I think we are going to do something tomorrow, maybe we are going to invite her, and we're going to have an awesome day together! Olivia: That was my idea too, Kate! What do you think? Mia, Stephanie, Andrea, Emma, Sophie: Okay! Why not. N''ow it's the next day, the penultimate day for Abby in Heartlake City.'' Abby: Mom! Today Heartlake City has a b-day! Can we go to the sea to watch that, whatever it is? Please please please pleeeeeease! Miok: Are you a baby, Abby? Why are you acting like one?!??? Abby: Hey! I love Heartlake City and... Jeyna: Stoooooooooooooop! Miok, come. We go out. We also need a fresh air! Miok: ..... Ooooooookkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyy mooooom... They are at the lake... And oh! There are all her friends! Chapter 4 Abby: Hey? Kate? Sophie? Emma? Andrea? Stephanie? Mia? Olivia? Guuuuuuuuuuuys! What a coincidence to see you! Can we all sit together please? Kate: Well, BFF, we all are here for you. We wanted to do a suprise for you, because you are going to leave Heartlake City. CIMG8157.JPG|BFFs hug Mia and Stephanie are coming with some balloons. ������✨�� Olivia's robot is singing with Andrea the song " 'Cause Friends 'Trust Friends". Abby is a crying a little bit. She wants to say thank you 100000000 times, but she can't! Abby hugs her BFF. Then they all go to the hot dog stand and they all sit together and eating on the side of the park performance. There is a mega pop star group. It's an awesome day. The night is coming and now all have to go home, Abby too. But her mom saw she was with her friends so she let her stay... And then Abby saw Ben...�������������� Chapter 5 Ben: ... Hi.... Hi Abby! Abby: Ohhhhh..... hi...hi Ben! Ben: ... Are you... I mean... Sorry, how are you? Abby: Well, fine... And you?... :)￼ Chapter 6 Ben: Good, but sad. Abby: ... Wha..? Why sad? Ben: Because of next year... Abby: What's wrong with next year? Ben: You're not going to be here... Abby: Yes, unfortunately... Then Ben and Abby talk more together... Miok: shouts: Aaaaabyyyyyyy! Hey, she's with a boy, maybe her boyfriend? Jeyna: Abby, we have to go now, you've been there for more than 10 minutes, tomorrow we are going to go really early in the catamaran! Oh hi... What's your name? Ben: Sorry? Me? Abby: He's Ben. Ben: Yes, I'm Ben. Miok: Do you love Abby? Ben: What? Me? Love Abby? Miok: Yes! Ben: Yeah... Miok: Yes?!?? Really? Ohhhhhhh Abby, did you here that? Ben l♥️ves you!!! Abby: Shocked: Well... me too￼... They two are sad and Abby goes away. The night for Abby is sad and she can't sleep. Her sister Miok is taking the whole place in the only bed that is in the whole house now. Chapter 7 It's morning, and Abby has to get up but she's so so sooo tired - she chatted a lot at night with Kate. Time to go, they are in the bus to go to the Heartlake Beach. '' Abby: Ohhhhhhh, I really hope that we're going to come back one day, to awesome Heartlake City. I'm going to miss Heartlake City so so so much!!! Please mom, can we come back one day? Jeyna: Well, I don't know, it's really expensive to go to Elvendale City and then back to Heartlake City, you know, and I think we have to explore others countries. Don't worry, I am sure you are going to be so happy there. Abby: shrugged: But... Booooooooooooooooooooob!!!!!! ''The catamaran arrives in 15 minutes. The three passengers go inside and the catamaran is going to head on. Miok: Oh no! I wanted to finish my make-up... Abby: Why do you do make-up? ... Miok: Why? What a stupid question, Abby. Because I am going to see my friends of Elvendale City and I don't want to be awful like you. Abby gets out on the catamaran, she breaths the air of Heartlake City. Then she takes some pictures and selfies. She's really sad, the whole family has to go to a whole new place only because of Miok's future job... She's angry, she has an image of her BFF and of course of Ben and the others, she's going to miss Heartlake City a lot. She goes into the catamaran, Miok is still in the bathroom. The catamaran heads on, while Abby's looking out and sees how Heartlake City becomes less and less clear. The catamaran is on its way and Abby is sad, but that's the life... The next day they arrive. Abby found the place like a jungle... The End Well girls, that's it. I am sorry that it's the end, but actually, Fiona and me don't have any LEGO Elves sets so I can't tell you more. Maybe one day my IRL BFF is going to play the next part of Abby's Leaving Heartlake City, but I am not sure. I am going to write another story which is going to be shorter than this one. I hope you like it! -Crystal Here are some images for the end: Volle.jpg CIMG8163.JPG|The boat CIMG8164.JPG CIMG8166.JPG CIMG8167.JPG CIMG8168.JPG Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories